


Ode to a Hug that Almost Was

by reeby10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: My dear hammer weilder, I love you best.





	Ode to a Hug that Almost Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



My dear hammer weilder, I love you best.  
You invade my mind with your golden skin.  
I always dream of you holding me close,  
Skin against skin as we move together.

Hear, I ask only for this one small thing:  
Do not fight my nature, but embrace me.  
I wish to be in your arms, let me cling  
To the idea of what we two might be.

This moment between us is but a test  
Of whether you can bear to let me in.  
You have oft thought me a little verbose,  
But now I have no words whatsoever.

So hug me and show me you love me too,  
For I don’t know what else there’s left to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually do freeform poetry, so sticking to such a rigid format was… challenging lol But I think it turned out well, and it was fun to experiment with. Also, bc I thought it was funny, the couplet was almost:
> 
> The future to come is as ever blank,  
> Give me a hug or I’ll go have a wank.


End file.
